The Quest
by Pricat
Summary: This is a set of different stories inspired by Shrek the Third.
1. Pressure of being royal

The Quest 

**Pressure of being royal**

**Fiona was sitting up in bed thinking. It was her and her husband's first night as King and Queen of Far, Far Away. She was also worried for her father. Harold was on his death bed and she was worried for him. He was her father after all. "I hope the kingdom will accept us as rulers of the kingdom even though we're… different. Mom needs to take care of Dad at the moment so it's only right that Shrek and I take over for a while. Only I'm keeping something from him. He doesn't know that I'm pregnant with his children." She thought as she watched her husband sleep. He seemed at peace but not really. He was worried about the royalty thing big time. He knew that he would never fit into the kingdom no matter how hard he tried. He then watched Fiona fall asleep. So much had happened since they'd first met, fell in love and got married. One day if they had children, they would tell them all this. He then got out of bed and went for a walk.**

**He was walking through the forest to Duloc. His heart was crying out for the one place it belonged more than ever- the swamp. He knew that he couldn't stay long even if he wanted to. He then walked down the hill and came to his house and the swamp. It was still as he left it, humble but perfect. He sighed miserably as he opened the door and went inside. So many memories were here but he felt soothed being here than in Far, Far Away. "I miss this place so much. It's been the only place that feels like home to me. I've got to figure out this royalty thing or I'll have to leave this place forever. I can't do it, I can't!" he thought as he picked up a book full of photos and hid it under his vest. He saw the sun rise and sighed sadly. He then walked out the door and closed it. He took one last look at it before walking up the hill. He arrived back at the palace before anyone noticed he was gone. He sighed as he changed into his night clothes and slipped into bed beside Fiona. The kingdom was expecting so much of them that they had to act regal. It was easy for Fiona but not for Shrek. Fiona woke up and stretched. She got dressed and went downstairs. She could tell from her husband's mumblings in his sleep that he was unhappy but shook this off. Her mother Lillian was sitting at the dining table sipping tea. "Morning Mom!" Fiona said to her as she joined her. "Good morning dear. Where's your husband?" she said to her. "He's still asleep. He seems upset about something. I think he's missing the swamp." Fiona told her quietly as she drank some coffee. "What do you mean?" Lillian asked curiously. "It was the one place where he was happy and could be himself but here… he has to be prim and regal and that doesn't fit him. He went off last night to Duloc to see it. But I don't know." She explained to her. **

"**I see. There is nobody braver like him. Your father thought it would be okay but I can tell this might hurt him having to be something he's not. But maybe he hasn't told you because he thinks that means letting you down. You know he would do anything for you." Lillian said softly. "You're right. Maybe I should talk to him…" Fiona thought as she left the room and went upstairs. She entered their bedroom. Shrek was still asleep. The book he'd brought was in his arms. Fiona then pried it out of his arms gently without waking him up. She flipped through it. There were many photos in it especially of them. She smiled at this. She knew how hard it was for him. Royal life came easy to her because that was all she knew but it would be harder for him to adjust to this. **

**But she knew he was strong and could face this even though he was far from the only place he called home… **


	2. Doubt of a son in law

The Quest 

**Doubt of a son in law**

**Harold lay in his and Lillian's bed and was coughing slightly. The illness was wearing him down and soon the king would leave them. He knew that his son in law and his daughter could rule the kingdom with grace and fairness… But he laughed as he remembered the knighting ceremony today and his son in law's little mistake with a sword. Lillian shot him a look at that. "Harold it wasn't his fault, you know. It wasn't funny." She said gently. She left the room but a few minutes later someone entered the room. It was Shrek. He had been thinking about today and inside him, he thought that he wasn't capable enough to be king. "What's wrong?" Harold asked him. He sighed before talking. "I don't think… that I should be King." He told him silently. There was a firm but sad look on his face. "What makes you think that?" Harold said to him gently. **

"**I don't think being royal isn't my thing. Besides how do you think the people of the kingdom would react to having ogres rule the kingdom? They wouldn't take to it too kindly. We'd be having hunters pounding on the doors day and night as well as villagers. After what happened today, I don't know. Also my heart is pining for somewhere special, a little place that's always been home to me in Duloc…" he said quietly. He felt a tear well up in his eye as he thought of the swamp but held it back from Harold but he was unaware that his father in law had noticed. "Besides I don't want to let Fiona get hurt by enemies of the throne or kingdom. She means a lot to me. She's the only one who understands me." He went on. Harold nodded. He seemed to understand. "I know you're pining for the swamp ever since you got here but you've actually tried very hard not to think about this decision because you knew Fiona would be upset if you didn't want to be King because she means the world to you but I can see it's hurting you. You haven't been the same since after the ball and after I started getting sick, you haven't felt like this is home to you but we're all family and I have your back even though you feel you need to do this. I'm sure Fiona knows what I'm talking about." He said softly. "What do you mean?" Shrek asked him curiously. "She knows that it's rough for you having to adjust to this life even though you weren't born as royalty. She told me that you talk about your home and her in your sleep, that you haven't eaten or been your sweet self lately. I'm sorry. Because of me, you were forced into the family business without being asked." He explained.**

"**What should I do about this?" he asked Harold. There was worry in those brown eyes of his and he needed hope, inspiration to keep him holding on to what they had built here but Harold was worried. He had asked so much of him without meaning to and felt ashamed as he remembered what he'd said the very first night at dinner when his son in law and daughter had arrived. He knew his son in law could face anything or anyone but needed the courage to do it. He knew he was strong and would do anything if it meant making Fiona happy. "I would listen to your heart. What is it saying to you?" he told him. "It says it wants home but I… can't because it would upset Fiona and I'd never do anything to upset her." He said sadly. It hurt him to make a decision but if Fiona was set on being Queen, he would have to be by her side and become King. Harold understood. "You know I'm here for you as well as your mother in law. It might hurt Fiona but maybe you should tell her this and explain why. Maybe she's feeling the same way. That's what family is about even if some things get lost along the way." Harold said. Shrek pondered over these words of advice for a minute. Suddenly a smile played on his face. "You're right about that Dad even though it sounds weird, it's better to stay a family than rip it apart especially since you're… on your deathbed. I think Fiona would agree with me even though I… mightn't be able to return to my home. I'll try not to screw up your kingdom when you've gone." He told him. But Harold heard a twinge of sadness in his voice masked by this. He watched as his son in law walked out of the room. He sighed as he thought about this. His son in law was giving up his own life for the family and more for Fiona and that shuddered him the most. He hoped that he would still remain as he was… **

**He then saw Lillian come back in and was wondering what had happened with their son in law. "We were just talking about the royalty thing, that's all. He's really giving up a lot for Fiona but he wants to try so hard to be a good king." He told her. Lillian sighed at this. "I know but maybe I should talk to him about it. He seems a little… unhinged with his feelings about this." Lillian said gently. She then slipped out of bed and looked out the window. Their son in law was sitting on a bench beside the pond in the gardens. She saw the sadness on his face as he closed his eyes. She watched as Harold fell asleep and got out of bed. She dressed warmly and threw a cloak over herself. She then went out to the gardens where Shrek was. He was unaware that it was Lillian. Suddenly there was a lot of bubbling coming from the pond as something or someone rose up. It was a woman. She had black hair, long flowing robes, pale skin. "Hello Shrek." She said to him calmly. "Who're you? I've never seen anyone in the pond before." He said to her confused. She laughed at this. "You've nothing to be afraid of. I'm the Lady of the Lake or Sara as my friends up there call me." She told him as she pointed to the night sky. "I thought you were in Camelot." He said to her. "Not really honey, you see I'm sort of your guardian angel who watches over you from up there seeing as your parents don't want to. I know you're doubting yourself but you'll be a good king of this kingdom. You've done so many amazing things already and there's still more to do. You could help others like you or end racism to your kind. You also have a strong Love bond with Fiona." She told him gently. There was something in her hands. It was a sword. "Take it. It'll help you in the days to come. I must go now but I'm sure we'll see each other again." She said as she vanished. He unsheathed it to look at it. It was very sharp but he could feel magic flow from it. Lillian then came over to him. He put the sword back in it's sheath seeing her. She wondered what had just happened with her son in law and why he was holding a sword in his hands. "You wouldn't believe it anyway. For some reason Sara the Lady in the Lake showed up and gave this to me. She said she was an angel but I don't know. I'm confused at the moment about this royalty thing. I can't go home or I'd upset Fiona and I can't stay here because it would crush me by trying to fit in here. I know that Dad's on his last legs but they're expecting so much of me." He told her sadly as he looked at the pond. Lillian understood how he was feeling. "You wouldn't be upsetting her by going home. She knows you haven't been yourself lately and is blaming the royalty thing for it. It's your decision. I know whatever you choose, she'll be behind you." She said to him. He felt soothed by these words. Maybe he would try it but here he was an outcast but at home he was just himself and could have fun and do whatever he wanted. He was just worried that his soul and heart would be crushed here**

**He hoped that wouldn't happen because he was the heart of their family. If it wasn't for him, this family wouldn't have been formed in the first place… **


	3. Girl Power

The Quest 

**Girl Power.**

**Fiona was worried not only for the kingdom but for her husband. She knew he was with Puss and Donkey searching for the heir to her father's throne but something was worrying her still. She hadn't told her True Love something very important. She was expecting their baby and she had been feeling that because of weird food cravings and emotional imbalances. But now wasn't the time to think of that. She had more important things on her mind. Lillian had just informed her that Charming was staging a coup to take over the kingdom and this worried her. Charming may be a wimp and odd and very spoiled but he had recruited others to help him in his misguided cause and it chilled her to the spine. She had an idea but it would sound a little crazy. "What is it?" Harold asked curiously. She smiled at this. "We're going to need the other princesses to help fight. I'm going to try to train them into a crack team of female warriors to kick Charming's little butt." Fiona explained calmly. Lillian liked this plan. "Honey it's a great plan but…" she said to her. "But what?" Fiona asked. "They're not like you. They're sort of bratty and self centred. It might be hard." She told her. There was determination in her daughter's eyes at this. "That doesn't matter. I'll try my best. Summon them here and I'll explain to them." Fiona said firmly. Lillian understood and went at once. She hoped that this would work. Harold was amazed by his only daughter's outer and inner strength. He knew that most of the others were brats and most people would give up. He smiled as he watched her train the other princesses. "Maybe there's hope for the kingdom." He thought as he watched his wife being trained as well. It was amazing. He then saw her throw a mannequin with some karate moves. She then wondered if her son in law was alright on his quest. **

**Fiona then saw Rapunzel trying to stir up trouble within the camp. She then made her do a million push ups and was angry. But she was secretly working for Charming. Lillian watched this with laughter. She then ran off angry. Fiona then watched this oddly. Lillian came over to her. "Are you okay honey?" she asked her. "Yes I'm fine. It's just the others are coming along nicely but Rapunzel, that's something else. I keep feeling dangerous vibes from her but I don't know why. We've got to be ready for when Charming strikes! I won't let him overtake this kingdom just to make it bigoted and evil! At least you and Dad spread goodness here and we've got to keep that alive!" she fumed angrily. Lillian noticed this. She then stroked her back smoothly. "Honey, it'll be alright. I know you're trying very hard. I'm sure things will turn out okay. You're like your father when you're angry." She said gently. "What do you mean by that?" she asked curiously. "Whenever he gets angry, he gets like this. When you showed up with your husband, he freaked out and got angry like this. I think you should keep trying with it. We can do it! But right now you need to calm down. Why don't you take a bath and relax? That might help." She said calmly. Fiona understood and went off to do just that. She was fuming worse than Shrek. Everything was counting on this even if one of them didn't care about it. She knew that her father was also dying. This made her angry too. She didn't want him to go but knew she had to. Lillian could see this was hurting her more than ever. She didn't want Harold to leave either but there was no choice in the matter. **

**Fiona then came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and changed into a night gown. There was so much on her mind lately. She hoped this would work. She then went into her parent's room. Harold then woke up at this. "Hey honey. What's up?" he said to her. He knew she was tense about something. He saw sadness in her eyes. "I'm just worried for you. I don't know what I'd do after you've gone. Mom's also going to freak out and probably be upset. Also what'll happen to the kingdom? I can tell Shrek doesn't want to be King." She said softly. He understood. "I know you're worried for your mother but you're very strong and I need you to be like that for her when I leave you. I know how much she loves me but you can help her when that happens. I know that he doesn't want to be King. He didn't tell you because he thought you'd be upset." He said coughing a little. He watched as she left the room. **

**It was very unsure what the future for the kingdom would be but he hoped it would be good and that Charming wouldn't take over. He knew his daughter was worried about him but he didn't deserve her worry or her love. "Fiona… I'm so sorry. I've mistreated you and used you ever since you were born. Your childhood was messed up because of that curse and we had to send you away. I don't wish for you to see me breathe my last breath. It would only hurt you more." He thought sadly. He hoped that she would cope okay when it was time for him to leave this world… **


	4. Freak Out

The Quest 

**Freak Out**

**Shrek and Fiona were at the swamp. They were very unaware that tonight would be wild… Puss had left something on the table. It was cat nip. "What's this?" Fiona asked Shrek as she picked it up. "Maybe it's crab grass." He said as he ate some. Fiona had some as well. But they felt weird.**

**Suddenly the room started to melt and things were spinning. "What's going on man?" Shrek said slurredly. Puss watched this with delight. He watched as a window smashed. "Hey guys what's… going on?" Donkey said as he came into the room. He then saw Shrek holding a crossbow in his hands. "What… What're you going to do with that?" he said nervously. Suddenly an arrow went up his butt. "What did you do that for man?" he said angrily. But he saw that his friend wasn't himself. "Are you feeling okay?" he told him. "Yeah we're fine." Fiona said slurred as she started stroking him. He did not like this one bit. "Fiona… that's making me uncomfortable." He told her nervously. He then smelled something coming from her dress. It was… catnip. This worried him. "Great! Puss left it lying around and they accidentally took it." He said sarcastically as Puss walked in causally. "Hola Amigos! What's up?" he said laughing. Donkey shot him an angry look. "Don't act all innocent! You left your catnip lying around and they accidentally took it and now they're not themselves! Please tell me this'll wear off." He said angrily. Puss then looked at them wrecking the house. "Yes they'll come down but it'll be ugly when that happens. Catnip will greatly hurt their systems. Luckily that won't happen." He told him. Only they heard laughter come from outside and heard a throttle being started up. They ran outside. Shrek had gotten into the swamp kart and was about to start it up but they took the keys out in time. "What did you do that for? I was going to take a spin around the neighbourhood." He told them in a slurred tone. He then threw up a little over Donkey. Puss then saw him faint. He grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and dragged him inside.**

**Fiona was on the roof about to bungee jump. Donkey then whistled as she jumped off. Dragon then showed up and caught her and landed on the ground. Fiona wasn't happy by this. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked out of her mind. Puss then watched as she grabbed her head in agony and collapsed. He then dragged her back inside. "Thanks babe for doing that. Don't worry, she didn't mean to be like that. They ate some catnip by accident, that's all. She'll be back to normal soon." Donkey said to Dragon. She then took off into the sky. It was dawn when the drugged couple woke from their crazed slumber. Shrek had an ice pack on his head like a frozen hat. Fiona had one too. Puss had put them on to relieve the head aches the catnip was causing. Every part of his body hurt including his head. "What happened last night? Everything seriously hurts! Did I break every bone in my body again without realising it?" he asked. Puss saw red, inflamed rings around his friend's eyes. "Le Siento senor. It's my fault." He said softly in his Spanish accent. "What do you mean amigo?" he asked weakly. "I left my catnip on the table and you and Fiona ate it by mistake and now you're like this, sore and weak." He explained. He heard sounds of throwing up come from the outhouse. It was Fiona. She came out looking worse for wear in a dressing gown. She climbed in weakly. "Hey guys." She said to them softly. "Hey honey. I don't feel so hot. How about you?" Shrek said to her. "I feel the same way. What happened that we're like this?" she told him. "It seems we accidentally took cat drugs. I guess we're coming down from them." He told her as he laid his head on her shoulder and she cuddled him. Donkey then came in, hyper as usual. "Hey guys! What's happening?" he said. Puss rolled his eyes at this. "The boss and Fiona aren't themselves because they're coming off the catnip. They need to rest and you're not helping!" he told him. He saw Fiona groaning in pain and got the hint.**

**He hoped nothing like this would happen again. He watched as his amigos fell asleep. The memories of last night were making him laugh… **


	5. Goodbye World

The Quest 

**Goodbye World.**

**Charming was upset and depressed. He'd lost his shot at ruling the kingdom, lost his mother and lost his chance with Fiona. There was only one thing to do and it wasn't pretty. Puss had heard this and went to find Shrek. He was with Fiona in the swamp helping her. "What's up?" he asked. "I need to tell you something. Charming's going to kill himself. You've got to stop him!" he told him. This shocked Fiona. **

"**Don't worry, I'm going to stop him before he does something stupid." He told her as he got into the onion car. She hoped things were okay. Meanwhile in his mother's factory, Charming was mixing a lethal brew but it wasn't working. "There's only one way to do this the right way!" he said as he put his sword to his neck. "Charming stop!" somebody yelled. It was Shrek. "What're you doing here? Because of you, I lost everything I was working for! Just let me kill myself." He said angrily. He watched as he slit his neck with it. He made a few grunting sounds and fell on the ground. He then picked him up. "Tell Fiona I'm sorry, okay?" he said weakly as blood was over his shirt. He then sighed sadly at this. "I've got to tell the others this." He thought. He then left with the body. He buried it in the forest. He went back to the swamp. Fiona saw worry in his eyes. "He… He killed himself by slitting his neck with a sword. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen to me. He told me to tell you that he's sorry." He said to her. She then rubbed his back gently. "Don't worry honey." She told him. He calmed down at this. Puss then unsheathed his sword at this. "That's good, right boss?" he said to him. "No it wasn't. He was more messed up because of his Mom. She filled his mind with bad stuff. To him, it was the only way he could be at peace with himself, I hope." He told him… He then saw Lillian come in. There were redness around her eyes that looked like she'd been crying. "What happened? Is it Dad? Did he…?" Fiona asked her. "Yes he croaked a few hours ago." She told her through tears. Shrek then saw Fiona go outside with her. He could tell she was upset but she might be hiding it. He then heard sobbing. It was Fiona. He felt sorry for her. He hoped she wouldn't kill herself… **


	6. The heart of the Family

The Quest 

**The heart of the Family.**

**Fiona was worried for her husband. She'd just told him something that would change their lives forever but he'd ran off, probably to think about it. She knew he was worried about becoming a father. Shrek was at the beach. He'd been thinking about what Fiona had told him and was worried. He'd came here to do some surfboarding and think about this. He hoped she was joking as he waxed the wooden board. He then walked into the water and then got on the board and paddled out on it. He laughed as he started catching massive waves and having serious fun. **

**Later he was lying on the board on his back in the water. He laughed to himself as he remembered the last time he and Donkey had came here and he was a little irked so he had told him there were sharks in the water. That was a day he'd never forget. But being a father was stressing him out too much. He thought he couldn't be a good father. Fiona knew he felt this way but didn't express it. **

**It was sunset and Fiona was worried. Her husband hadn't came home yet. She wondered if it was because of what she'd said to him. She then saw Dragon land on the ground and Donkey ran over to her. "He's at the beach! I figured he went surfboarding to cool off or something." He told her. She then went there. She found him asleep on the sand. He seemed happy about something. It was getting cold. She then shook him awake. He was shivering. "Hey honey are you okay?" she said to him. "Yeah I'm fine." He told her. She smiled warmly as he got to his feet. He had wrapped a towel around him and was wearing swimming shorts. He followed her back to the castle. **

**But later that night, he began to feel under the weather… **


End file.
